Ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) devices are designed to trip in response to the detection of a ground fault condition at an AC load. For example, the ground fault condition may result when a person comes into contact with the line side of the AC load and an earth ground at the same time, a situation that can result in serious injury. The GFCI device detects this condition by using a sensing transformer that detects an imbalance between the currents flowing in the line and neutral conductors of the AC supply, as will occur when some of the current on the line side is being diverted to ground. When such an imbalance is detected, a circuit breaker within the GFCI device is immediately tripped to an open condition, thereby opening both sides of the AC line and removing all power from the load.
A GFCI generally includes movable contacts, fixed contacts, and a movable assembly. The movable assembly is configured to responsively move between a first position in which the movable contacts are separated from the respective fixed contacts so that the GFCI is tripped, and a second position in which the movable contacts are in contact with the respective fixed contacts so that the GFCI is reset. Usually, A GFCI is preset in its tripping state in manufacture, i.e., the movable assembly is preset in the first position in which the movable contacts are separated from the respective fixed contacts.
However, due to vibrations or accidentally fallings during loading and transportation of the GFCI, the movable assembly may faultily be moved to the second position, thereby resetting the GFCI to make the movable contacts in contact with the respective fixed contacts. This may cause electric shocks, fire, appliance damage and/or personal injury during the installation of the GFCI.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.